Lauren's Story
by Stormgirl1992
Summary: This is my first story


**Lauren's Story Book**

**Pt. 1**

**Lauren Harbin**

Bus Love

On the way home from an away football game, that night, Lauren was sitting all alone. All of a sudden, sitting there with her, was her love interest, the oboe player, Reed

They sat together and talked about several different topics. Anywhere, from sports to music to the weather. Reed looked at her and says,

" You look tired. Do you want to lay down?" he said gingerly. She nodded her head as he opened up his arms. As she fell asleep, he wrapped her in his muscular arms and started to nod off as well.

He just sat there while she slept. He knew how she felt about him. But he wondered if he felt the same way. She was an intelligent beautiful girl with beautiful eyes and wicked gorgeous smile.

Almost back home, he whispered in her ear that it was time to wake up. She looked up and yawned. They looked at each other, his glimmering blue-green eyes looking back at her sparkling blue-gray eyes.

" How did you sleep, Lauren?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking." She said

Then the bus stopped. They got off the bus. They both knew from then on, nothing would be the same way again between them.

Lauren's Dream

Lauren's dreams are very, extremely vivid. She can feel, touch and taste that is in her dream. This would change everything.

One night, in her dream, she sees herself, walking down a country lane, through an apple orchid. She picked an apple and took a bite of it. It was firm and juicy.

But, she was not alone in her dream. There, standing with her, was Reed; standing against the brilliant sun, looking like a god in all white. His skin shimmering brilliantly in a golden tan hew.

He was there to help her bring the bushel of apples she had just picked. He came close to her. She could smell the cologne he was wearing. He picked up the bushel of apples with one muscular arm. And both rode back with the apples into the sunset on his black stallion.

Lauren awoke from her deep sleep. Her heart was racing. She knew that he was the one she desired to be with. But how can she make him see her outside of school.

She had sometime to think about what she had to do. Hopefully, her plan she thought of will hopefully work. It's going to be a difficult road, Lauren thought, but she had to try.

Tuesday Night Rehearsal

Lauren was in the marching band at Telena High School. She, Lauren, played the flute while Reed played the oboe.

They have mandatory 3 hours rehearsals every Tuesday night. Their band director, Mr. Mallard, was trying to get people to their correct positions on the field in the formation.

" Lauren, where are you supposed to be at?" She stammered, " I don't know"

She looked like she was going to break down and cry.

" I will help her, Mr. M," Reed said with confidence in his voice. He took her to the side and let Lauren watch the form hit a few times, so she can see where her spot is in the formation. He then took her back into the set and let her do her thing. She was clearly nervous.

" I don't know if I can do this, Reed," she said as her whole body started to shake.

" I know you can do it," he looked at her with reassurance.

He went back to his own spot within the set on the field. Mr. Mallard told the band to march to the next set in the drill. She, Lauren, finally hit her spot.

" Lauren, that was amazing," Mr. Mallard said jubilantly.

Reed helped her throughout the rest of the year, learning her spots on the field. Lauren's plan was now in motion. Lauren is hoping it will work.

Chem Class

Science is Lauren's strongest subject while Reed's is English. They had the same classes on the same day.

Ms. Hildebrand, our chem teacher, had us working in pairs on a solution of of iodine and chlorine. Lauren could see that Reed was having some problems with his solution.

" Ms. Hildebrand, May I go over and help Reed?" she asked.

She went over to him. Lauren explained that the solution was one part chlorine to two parts iodine. She took his hands in hers and moved them into the correct parts. After it was done, Reed burned his hand.

Luckily for him, Lauren knew first aid to a certain extent. She took him into another room and tended to his injury.

" This might sting a little," she said while holding a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

She started pouring on the alcohol to his injury. He grimaced in pain. But after that, the wound didn't hurt so much. She took a bandage and wrapped his hand.

" Thank you," he said. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She was so excited was so excited, she thinks that he was starting to notice her.

Later on the same day

After the incident, they both went there separate ways. He had gym while she had AP theory. The next time they would see each other was at lunch.

Reed walked into the courtyard to meet Lauren for lunch, but Lauren was nowhere to be seen. He noticed a large crowd starting to converge on one end of the courtyard. He walked over to see what was going on. He was shocked at what he saw next.

It was Lauren. She was in dire trouble. The school bully, Edward, was ready about to punch Lauren. He was picking on her for being the shortest person in the entire school. Then Reed's fight or flight response started to kick in.

Reed stepped into the circle. He made sure Lauren was okay first. Then his friend, Joel, took Lauren out of the way. He, Reed, was going to take on the school bully. Lauren could not bear to watch. Edward was much larger than Reed was.

The Fight

Reed, only about 5'3, was going to take on Edward who was over 6'0. She was afraid for his safety.

Edward threw the first punch, hitting Reed square in the nose. It connected so hard, that Reed's nose instantly started to bleed crimson red. But, Reed stood his ground.

Lauren went running to the nearest teacher's classroom, screaming. " There is a fight in the courtyard and someone is hurt."

The teacher, Mr. Miller, followed Lauren out towards the fight.

" Edward James Green, Principal's office NOW!" he bellowed. Then he went over to Reed and helped him to the nurse's office. Reed is covered in blood. Right there, by his side, was Lauren. She was going with him to make sure nothing else would happen to him as an escort.

The Nurse's Office

Once, Reed and Lauren got to the nurse's office, Mr. Evans, the school's nurse, asked Reed to sit down to see Reed's nose to examine it.

" Reed, on a scale 1 to 10, how is the pain?" he asked.

" Probably, like a 4. It really does not hurt too terribly bad Mr. Evans," he replied

" Okay, I am going to call your mother so she can bring you something to change into and some Tylenol for the pain," he explained.

He left the room to call his mother. Lauren came up to Reed and bent down to his level. She gently started to stroke the dry blood from his blood-covered face.

" Reed, are you going to be okay?" she asked sweetly.

" Yeah, I will be fine. Hopefully this will be healed by homecoming," he said jokingly.

" If you need anything, do not be afraid to find me or call me," she said.

" Okay, I will. Hey, you better go back to class before you get into trouble with your teacher," he whispered.

She took his advice and headed off to class with another word spoken.

Home

Later, that night, Reed was sitting in his room, thinking about what happened that day. He had a sudden revelation about something. He picked up his cell phone and called Lauren.

" Hey, Lauren," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.

" Hey, what's up?" she asked.

" There is something I need to tell you," he proclaimed.

" What is it, Reed?" she asked curiously.

" I really like you Lauren," he continued, as the tremor in his voice gets progressively worse. Then nothing.

" Lauren, you still there?" he asked.

" Yes, sorry, sort of kind of in a state of shock," she said while she felt her face turn bright red.

" So, what do you feel," he asked. She paused to think.

" I feel the exact same way," she confessed. At that one moment, Reed's heart soared.

Together

After all that time, Lauren and Reed were finally together.

" I cannot believe this is finally happening, Reed," Lauren exclaimed.

" It's about time this happened," Reed says with a smile on his face.

They walked into school hand in hand. They were the two most beautiful people in school were finally together. The bell rang and they both went their separate ways to their classes.

Movie Night

The weekend after they got together, they went to go see a scary movie. Of course, being the gentleman that Reed was, he bought everything for her. Lauren did not have to pay for anything that night.

After the movie, he opened up the passenger door of his Mustang, he called the Dominator, and she climbed in. She had to be home by 10 PM. They had an hour or so to kill.

So they took a drive through the valley. It was very nice and tranquil. He stopped the car at the edge of a canyon. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he suppressed those feeling. Because he knew that this was the first of many dates. Hopefully, this will be the start of something more.

Monday Morning

That Monday morning, they met at the front gates of the school, to discuss plans for the upcoming weekend. Hoping for a revelation, they talked to figure out what would work for both of them.

" How about we go to a Tornado Alley?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice as he looked at her, waiting for a response. The wait for her to respond was excruciating for him.

" Sure, I will meet you at your house at 9:30," she said hesitantly.

The day came. They met up at his house. Lauren was a little bit nervous; she has never seen a tornado before. But with Reed, she felt perfectly safe, in the Mustang, the Dominator.

They were driving for what seemed like hours, trying to get to where the storms would initiate, which would be in the middle of Oklahoma. Reed made sure Lauren was not too scared before they started. She was shaking a little, but she knew that Reed would not go any closer to the vortex than what she felt comfortable with.

Storms did not start until around 2 in the afternoon. So until then, they just fooled around. But when he got the first warning, they were off to the plains like a gunshot. As they got closer, he started to explain the anatomy of the storm cell. And then it happened.

The Showdown

The storm started to rotate and then it was right there, a tornado. This was a first for Lauren. Reed looked at her, making sure she was not having a panic attack. He has been chasing for years, he is a veteran, knowing his limitations. But the tornado kept shifting its track. Reed threw it into reverse and got Lauren to safety. She was as white as a ghost.

" Reed, I do not feel so good," she said, as her body continually got worse, with the shaking. He knew something was not right. He got her back to his house. She was looking better. She just was terrified. He told her she should try to take a quick nap to help with her color.

State Marching Competition

Well, it is the day the state marching band competition. Lauren was completely nervous, Reed could tell because her feather plume was shaking. She has never marched in front of so many people before. He reminded her what they worked so hard for. She took a deep breath in and cleared her mind, and off they go.

The show went off without a hitch. Lauren performed phenomenally. She hit all of her spots. He was so proud of her for her bravery and courage.

Bus Ride Home

On the bus ride home, they sat together, listening to her iPod. They were sitting close to each other, holding hands, while Lauren laid her head down on his chest. Reed started gently stroking Lauren's hair.

" Hey, Lauren, do you want to spend the night tonight?" he asked curiously. He looked at her with those sparkling blue eyes, waiting for a response.

" I do not know, Reed, my parents might not let me. Especially, if your parents are not home," she said with a slight stutter.

" Do not worry. My parents will be home later tonight," he replies with a twinkle in his eye.

" Okay, I will go home and grab my stuff and be over in a few," she said as she left.

At Reed's House

Later on that night, the doorbell rang at his house. Lauren was finally there.

" So, where can I put my stuff at, Reed?" she asked

" Just drop it in my room," he replied quickly,

Then they started to cook dinner and watching a movie. She loved the Lord of the Rings trilogy. To Reed, when she would talk with the movie, he would laugh in his usual way. He thought it was cute. Anyway, she was so cute when she quoted the one scene from The Two Towers.

Later on, the same night, they finished the Two Towers. She looked really tired. He told her to go lay down on his bed. She went into his room and fell asleep instantly on his bed.

Nightmares

Later, that night, Reed snuck into his room and lay down next to her and watched her sleep. She was twitching because she was having a dream. Later on, he too fell asleep.

Lauren was having one of her nightmares. She was thrashing around; she was trying to get away from something. Then, all of a sudden, she woke up with a jolt and a scream. This woke up Reed.

" Hey, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked in a voice that was no louder than a whisper.

" I saw people burning and dying. People are being tortured," she exclaimed. She was covered in a cold sweat. This worried Reed

" It was just a dream, Lauren" " Just try and go back to sleep," he said

She nodded her head as he wrapped his arms around her. Now, next to his muscular body and arms, she finally felt safe and fell asleep.

Sleeplessness

After Reed calmed Lauren down and getting her to fall back asleep, he had gone to get a drink and then he went back to bed.

Later, that night, Reed turned over and Lauren was not there. He looked all over the house for her. He finally found her in the den watching TV.

" Hey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" he said tenderly as he walked over to her.

" I have not been able to sleep the past couple of months," she said softly

" Is everything okay, Lauren?" he asked.

" No, I have been having these nightmares ever since I have moved here, and they keep on getting worse and worse. And they will not stop."

Econ/Gov Class

The next day, during their Econ/Gov class, Lauren and Reed were doing just fine. Then, everything took a turn for the worst, when Lauren fell asleep. Mr. Bitter was droning on and on about macro/micro economics. She started one of her night terrors during the middle of the day.

" Lauren, wake up," Reed said over her loud shrieking. Then she lost consciousness.

" Reed, where an I? What happened?" she said in a daze.

" You are in the hospital, you went down and you were unconscious," he said very softly.

" Oh no, I was having one of my night terrors. Was it bad, Reed?" she asked with a hint of regret. His look said it all; he did not even have to say a word. All of a sudden, a nurse came in to give Lauren her meds. Hopefully, she will be released tomorrow.

Nightmares Part II

That night, Lauren had her worst nightmare by far. She was watching her favorite show, V when she fell asleep. The nightmare started like any other. But when the Visitors queen, Anna, appeared, everything seem to go down hill very rapidly.

Luckily, for Lauren, it was just a dream. Reed was there to protect Lauren from anything that would try to hurt her. He is her everything. He woke up to Lauren sitting up in bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and was having trouble breathing. Reed gets up and goes over to Lauren, his abs glimmering in the moonlight.

" Lauren, Lauren, wake up. Please, wake up," he said while gently shaking her. He was trying to snap her out of her nightmare. She finally woke up to his glimmering blue eyes staring at her with a startled look on his face.

" Reed, what happened?" she said very weakly.

" Nothing, come here," he said in no louder than a whisper. She walked around the bed to where Reed was standing.

The Unexpected Kiss

Reed took Lauren into his arms, one hand in the small of her back, the other in her blonde hair. He pulled her neck to his lips and kissed it. He started there and worked his way up. And when he got to her lips, he was so passionate while being aggressive at the same time. His lips were so tender and warm to the touch of Lauren's skin.

He was so amazing with Lauren. Being ever so careful with her, not to injure Lauren in that one moment. She knew where this was going. She turned her head away from him. Reed stopped. He looked a little concerned.

" Lauren, what is it? What's wrong? Is it something I did?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

" Reed, I have never been like this with anyone before, so I am a little nervous," she said very timidly.

He looked at her with those shimmering blue eyes, " Do not worry, we can take this slow," he mumbled in reassurance. He knew that she has never been in a real relationship before, so he had to be extremely with how he would procede.

His Secret

The next morning, when Lauren awoke from her deep sleep, she realized that Reed was not there. She looked all over the house for him, with no luck. She started to get worried. Where was he? She asked. She would soon stumble onto the answer. He was cheating on her.

He was at work early the next morning, storms started to activate just north of the border. He chased and chased and never came home. When he pulled to the drive, he was a wreck. Lauren rushed out to hold him, but she noticed something was off about him. She gazed upon him, and barely noticed in the moonlight, that there, on the corner of his lips, was a kiss mark of a very light shade of pink.

"What the hell is this, Reed?" she exclaimed in her loudest voice. He looked at her and then his eyes started to go cold. The expression on his face said it all. He started to explain what happened between him and the other women. He told her that he has been seeing her for almost three months, while also going out with Lauren. He told Lauren that he feels so much connection with the other woman.

" So what are you saying, you are breaking up with me," Lauren started to say as her eyes started to tear up.

" Yes," he replied, and his voice started to quiver with anger and disappointment.


End file.
